Warmth
by bardalicious
Summary: Sasha goes to the Amusement park with a couple of friends. [AU BertholdtXSasha, implied AnnieXArmin, YmirXChrista] [Rated T for one swear one, trying to be safe]


Title: Warmth

Genre: AU

Pairing: BertholdtXSasha, implied YmirXChrista, ArminXAnnie [Though Armin is not in the actual fic]

Summary: The gang decides to head to an amusement park around Halloween

Note: Based off my experience at Frightmares at Lagoon [Utah]

* * *

Halloween wasn't really her favorite holiday, but she didn't really detest it either. So when her friends invited her to a day at the amusement park-conveniently around their 'frightmares' season she didn't say no. Sasha smiled to herself as she pulled her hair in her usual ponytail fashion, excited to see her friends though she just saw them the other day at school.

By ten that morning she was out the door and on the way to their meeting spot. It was six of them going as far as she remembered, and Bertholdt would be there. Her best friend Conny was supposed to come, but he had been grounded for showing up late for curfew. She blushed however, at the thought of Bertholdt being there.

They've been getting really close as of late, as Bertholdt was in most of the classes that she was in. And she had began to really like him-whether or not he held the same feeling was something she was unsure of. 'Just tell him how you feel, maybe today's the day.' She thought to herself, 'Hanji always tells me that I won't know unless I say it out loud.'

When she reached Christa's house, she smiled as the petite blonde girl greeted her from across the lawn. Ymir had already been there, probably because she had slept over and Reiner was on his way with Annie and Bertholdt in tow. "Sasha!" Christa yelled out, "Are you excited?"

"Kind of," Sasha answered honestly, "I mean, I'm not much of a halloween person."

Ymir chuckled, "You're only here because Bertholdt is coming."

"That's not true..."

Christa jabbed Ymir in the side slightly, before turning back to Sasha; "We'll pair you up with him, I think he likes you too."

"Duh, he's always gawking at her."

"Ymir!"

Sasha blushed, "Y-You think so?"

"Look, here they are now!"

The brunette turned to see Reiner's jeep pull in, watching as Annie and Bertholdt jumped out. Annie wore her usual 'I don't really care to be here' look, Sasha wondered if she had been conned into going. "Hey guys," She greeted, smiling as Reiner ruffled her hair and went to bug Christa afterwards; "how was your ride?"

"Rough," Annie spat, "Reiner drives like a madman."

"I do not!" The muscular teen defended.

"H-Hi there, Sasha." Bertholdt finally greeted her, "You look nice."

Sasha blinked, "I do? I'm just wearing a hoodie and jeans."

"Well...it looks nice on you..."

She blushed, "Thanks..."

"Alright you morons, let's go before they close the park!" Ymir shouted impatiently, grabbing onto Christa's arm to pull her away from Reiner; "We're taking two cars too!"

"Who's riding with who?" Christa wondered to herself, "And Ymir, it's ten in the morning they're not close to even closing time..."

"I'll ride with anyone except Reiner." Annie muttered, eyeing him; "And if I have to, I get to drive."

"Ymir is driving, I'll ride with her so we can take two more passengers." Christa informed them, "And Sasha volunteered to drive too."

"Is it okay if I ride with you?"

Sasha looked up at the taller male and nodded, "Of course."

"I'll ride with Sasha too." Annie said, "Reiner you ride with Ymir and Christa."

"I'm not complaining."

Ymir glared at Reiner, "I'm watching you."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

The ride there had been smooth. Sasha hadn't really prided herself on being a good driver, but if everyone got to their destination alive-well she just called that an accomplishment. Maybe she could con Annie into driving home, since they were planning on staying until late and she didn't like driving in the dark.

Bertholdt had been quiet the whole way, though the brunette had missed the looks that he was casting her way. Annie had spoke very little, and Sasha had asked her about her progressing relationship with their classmate Armin. As always Annie didn't really want to talk about it and Sasha didn't really blame her.

Talking about people you liked was really embarrassing.

They met up with the others at the entrance, and as they were paying their way in she bumped into Bertholdt. "S-sorry, I wasn't moving fast enough."

He laughed softly, "I-It's alright. Do you want me to pay your way in?"

"No! Of course not, I have money..." _This isn't a date._

"Alright."

Had she been too rude? She hoped not, it wasn't her intention after all. She bit her lip nervously as they paid their way in and started to walk around. The only thing she hated about walking with a big group was who was going to walk by each other. Obviously Ymir and Christa walked together and she would take a spot next to them, however Reiner had already beaten her to that.

And walking in a row of four seemed too much since there was a crowd, so she opted to stay in back with Annie and Bertholdt. "I always feel so short walking next to Bertholdt," Annie said jokingly, "don't you, Sasha?"

"N-Not at all!" Sasha said, blushing; "I mean...yeah I kinda do."

Bertholdt scoffed, "Sorry for being so tall."

"Well it's not your fault...it's our fault for being so short..."

"What the crap Sasha, are you saying it's my fault for being short?" Annie was teasing of course, but it seemed like she was really mad.

"I'm sorry!"

Up front Reiner laughed, "You guys are too funny!"

"I'm glad we're so entertaining Mr. Madman."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

They rode on so many rides Sasha thought she might puke up her lunch. Her feet ached and her lower back was hurting really bad. She groaned quietly as they sat down for a break, watching as the sky darkened and the employees came out dressed up as ghouls and witches of all sorts. They weren't really that scary, they were more creepy however when they kept sneaking up on her and screaming as she turned around.

Reiner and Ymir got a kick out of her screaming.

"Time for Haunted houses!" Ymir clasped her hands together, "Are you guys ready to shit your pants?"

"I-I dunno..." Christa said meekly, "Why don't we go on a few more rides?"

"I'm done with rides," Reiner said, "come on. Don't be so scared."

"Don't worry Christa, I'll protect you."

Sasha watched the exchange with little interest. She was still aching and she saw the lines for the haunted houses, she wasn't really willing to wait in such a line just to get scared. But Bertholdt had agreed to go and she wanted to go anywhere where he was, so to the Haunted houses they went.

The line was long and most of the time she spent trying to hide herself away in the hoodie. It was cold, and there was also the employees going around scaring people in the line. Namely her. They kept coming up to her and saying 'The girl in the brown hoodie!' like they were personally going after her. She knew that Reiner and Ymir were pointed her and Christa out, though for some reason they left Christa alone.

The first Haunted house they went through was the scariest one at the park. Somehow Sasha ended up linking arms with Christa and Sasha kept her ears covered. "Stop it..." She whined as more monsters and ghouls jumped out at her, "Stop it now..."

Reiner, who along with Ymir was more amused with the house than anything-took the opportunity of scaring the two young girls. Annie watched with mock interest as he snuck behind a wall into the next room and jumped out at them causing the young girls to scream shrilly.

He had tried that with her once but swiftly got a punch to the gut.

"Ymir, stop it!" Christa cried as the other brunette jumped out at them, "That's so mean-"

She screamed along with Sasha when a headless man started running towards them. Maybe Haunted houses weren't such a good idea.

Suddenly Christa was forced to let Sasha go and the group was seperated into two groups. Sasha nearly cried as her cling-buddy was taken away from her, now what was she going to do? "Hold onto my arm."

She looked up at Bertholdt as if he were a saint, and quickly latched onto his arm as he led her through rooms with strobe lights and creepy clowns. She could feel his muscles tense ever so slightly every time a monster came her way and she began to cry. "Oh my god..." She let out another whimper, "Oh my god, please make it stop..."

"If you're so scared, why'd you come?" Ymir mocked, annoyed at being seperated from Christa.

"I didn't know it was this scary..."

After a few more rooms they were finally out and re-united with their friends. Christa cried as she clung to Ymir and Reiner still had the most amused look to his face. Though unconsciously-Sasha buried her face in Bertholdt. If they thought they were going to get her into another haunted house they were kidding themselves.

"Okay, let's do another one."

Bertholdt spoke up then, "I think I'll sit this one out with Sasha, I don't think she wants to go to another one."

Reiner scoffed, "C'mon, just hold her and she'll be fine."

"I don't wanna go..." Sasha murmured, "I'm scared."

"We can see by the way you're clinging to Bertholdt so tightly."

She let out a gasp and pulled away, apologizing profusely to the taller male; "So-Sorry..."

Bertholdt smiled gently and pulled her close again; "Come on guys, don't make her go. She doesn't want to. We'll wait out here while you guys go."

"Suit yourself." Ymir said, pulling Christa along as she walked off with the others. Sasha felt bad suddenly, thinking maybe she should buck up and go with them for Bertholdt's sake.

"You don't have to wait here with me," She said quietly, "you can go with them if you want."

"It's fine, I'm not much of a fan of Haunted Houses myself."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, Sasha rubbed her arms nervously; "Thank you for staying with me."

"Of course."

Bertholdt took this chance to look at her, blushing at the sight of her own blush. He needed to gather his courage for something else, Reiner was pushing him on the subject as was Annie. But he was always scared of rejection.

"Bertholdt?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to hold me anymore."

He blushed further, "I like holding you."

"Oh, okay..."

He sat down on the nearest bench, holding her close as he did. He watched idly for the moment as people walked past them-the excited chatter about Halloween floating about the air. He felt Sasha nuzzle closer for warmth, then suddenly he felt warm lips pressed against his cheek.

"You're warm." She said, pulling away and leaning on him again; "So warm..."

He looked down at her, acting confused before gathering the courage to pull her chin up and give her a quick kiss on the lips. The look of shock didn't leave her face as he pulled away, a small smile gracing his own lips as he did.

"You're pretty warm yourself."

* * *

I hope you like this little drabble I did while I was thinking of ways to finish the Promise.

:D


End file.
